epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Drawings of History
Epic Drawings of History is a series created by Mary Doodles – a former member of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' crew – in which she makes a drawing/painting of the mentioned ERB. Information on the drawings During the episodes, Mary will draw/paint a picture of an ERB in a time-lapse edited video. The drawings are composed of the rappers, with the words "Epic Rap Battles of History" incorporated into it, and a signature from Mary herself. Gallery Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Drawing.png|The drawing for Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Drawing.png|The drawing for Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk Drawing.png|The drawing for Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk Nice Peter Drawing.jpeg|The drawing for all Season 1 characters who were portrayed by Nice Peter EpicLLOYD Drawing.png|The drawing for all Season 1 characters who were portrayed by EpicLLOYD Master Chief vs Leonidas Drawing.png|The drawing for Master Chief vs Leonidas Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Drawing.png|The drawing for Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Drawing.png|The drawing for Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Drawing.png|The drawing for Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Drawing.png|The drawing for Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Drawing.png|The drawing for Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Drawing.png|The drawing for Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Drawing.png|The drawing for Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Rick Grimes vs Walter White Drawing.png|The drawing for Rick Grimes vs Walter White Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Drawing.png|The drawing for Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Drawing.png|The drawing for Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Related videos Dr. Seuss VS William Shakespeare ERB Fan Art MR. T vs MR. ROGERS - Epic Rap Drawings of History!!!! EPIC DRAWING OF HISTORY - Kirk vs Columbus Nice Peter - Epic Rap Battles of History fanart - season 1 Epic Lloyd - Epic Rap Battles of History fan art - Season 1 MASTER CHIEF vs LEONIDAS - Epic Drawing of History MARIO BROS vs WRIGHTBROS - Epic Drawing of History! MICHAEL JACKSON vs ELVIS PRESLEY - EPIC DRAWING OF HISTORY! EPIC DRAWING OF HISTORY - Cleopatra VS Marilyn Monroe EPIC DRAWING OF HISTORY - Bill Gates VS Steve Jobs! BruceLee VS Clint Eastwood epic drawing of history! Edison VS Tesla - epic fanart of rap battles painting TIMELAPSE ART - Bob Ross VS Pablo Picasso Rick Grimes vs Walter White - Epic Drawing of History Newton vs Nye Epic Rap Battles of History fan art Ghostbusters VS Mythbusters time lapse painting - by Mary Doodles Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Category:Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Category:Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Master Chief vs Leonidas Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Category:Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe Category:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates Category:Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood Category:Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Mary Doodles